spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong Station
Toowong Station is 747RSH's, 758HEG's, XQ23HG's, 977RVD's, 2207ST's, XQ25EG's, 024RPT's, 352KFT's, 050YAT's, 127RWU's, 369RWU's, 618RVD's and AlbertAnnerley06's collaboration spoof of the longest-running educational children's television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Toowong Station has no connections to the Brisbane City Council and does not set in Toowong station, a station serving the Brisbane suburb of Toowong, nor they set in the suburb of Toowong, a northern suburb of the City of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Toowong Station retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. Toowong Station only takes the first 48 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 48 2017-2018) except for Season 7 1975-1976 and Season 46 2016. Interesting features present in Toowong Station included: * Princess Amber from Sofia the First plays Big Bird (and is shown as Esmeralda); * Quasimodo and Esmeralda play both Gordon and Susan, respectively; * David is played by Prince James; * Bob is played by Alice (and is shown as Esmeralda); * Cookie Monster is played by Penny Gadget; * Nick Wilde plays Biff and The Lorax plays Sully; * Kiara plays one-half of Two-Headed Monster with the other half played by Kion; * Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-It Ralph plays Grover; * Baby Kermit from 2018 Muppet Babies pays Elmo; * Princess Isabel plays Count von Count, Mal plays Countess von Dahling, and Hermione Granger plays Countess von Backwards; * Rosita is played by Goldie Locks, Zoe is played by Wendy Darling; * Rosie from Caillou plays Grundgetta, and; * Toowong Station displays episode numbers during the beginning, on the first 23 seasons, using Toowong font (AKA Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font [BTFNF]). Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * David - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Bob - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gordon - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Susan - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Kermit the Frog - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Cookie Monster - Penny Gagdet (Inspector Gagdet) * Bert - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) * Maria - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Luis - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Guy Smiley - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Countess von Dahling - Mal (Descendants) * Biff - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Sully - The Lorax (Dr. Seuss) * Barkley - Pluto (Disney) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Herry Monster - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Julia - Princess Daisy (Super Mario) * Ovejita - Nala (The Lion King) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Linda - April Glover (Little Bill) * Miles - Pepe le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Olivia - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Gina - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Gabi - Clementine (Caillou) Gallery Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Big Bird James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as David Alice.png|Alice as Bob Quasimodo 1.png|Quasimodo as Gordon Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda as Susan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Kermit the Frog Taffyta_muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Cookie Monster Maud.jpg|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Bert 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Ernie Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Queen Miranda.png|Queen Miranda as Granny Bird April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Maria The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Luis Captain Phoebus KH3D.png|Captain Phoebus as Guy Smiley Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Countess von Backwards Mal Coronation.jpeg|Mal as Countess von Dahling IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Biff Lorax-clip-art-1887241.png|The Lorax as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Baby Bear Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Herry Monster IMG 0537.PNG|Princess Daisy as Julia Nala.png|Nala as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as Mr. Hooper Photo58.png|April Glover as Linda Pepe Le Pew.jpg|Pepe le Pew as Miles Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Olivia Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Gina Clementime.png|Clementine as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Toowong Station Season 1 (1969-1970) * Toowong Station Season 2 (1970-1971) * Toowong Station Season 3 (1971-1972) * Toowong Station Season 4 (1972-1973) * Toowong Station Season 5 (1973-1974) * Toowong Station Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Toowong Station Season 8 (1976-1977) * Toowong Station Season 9 (1977-1978) * Toowong Station Season 10 (1978-1979) * Toowong Station Season 11 (1979-1980) * Toowong Station Season 12 (1980-1981) * Toowong Station Season 13 (1981-1982) * Toowong Station Season 14 (1982-1983) * Toowong Station Season 15 (1983-1984) * Toowong Station Season 16 (1984-1985) * Toowong Station Season 17 (1985-1986) * Toowong Station Season 18 (1986-1987) * Toowong Station Season 19 (1987-1988) * Toowong Station Season 20 (1988-1989) * Toowong Station Season 21 (1989-1990) * Toowong Station Season 22 (1990-1991) * Toowong Station Season 23 (1991-1992) * Toowong Station Season 24 (1992-1993) * Toowong Station Season 25 (1993-1994) * Toowong Station Season 26 (1994-1995) * Toowong Station Season 27 (1995-1996) * Toowong Station Season 28 (1996-1997) * Toowong Station Season 29 (1997-1998) * Toowong Station Season 30 (1998-1999) * Toowong Station Season 31 (2000) * Toowong Station Season 32 (2001) * Toowong Station Season 33 (2002) * Toowong Station Season 34 (2003) * Toowong Station Season 35 (2004) * Toowong Station Season 36 (2005) * Toowong Station Season 37 (2006) * Toowong Station Season 38 (2007) * Toowong Station Season 39 (2008) * Toowong Station Season 40 (2009-2010) * Toowong Station Season 41 (2010) * Toowong Station Season 42 (2011-2012) * Toowong Station Season 43 (2012-2013) * Toowong Station Season 44 (2013-2014) * Toowong Station Season 45 (2014-2015) * (Season 46 (2016) skipped) * Toowong Station Season 47 (2017) * Toowong Station Season 48 (2017-2018) * Toowong Station images of seasons Logos and intro history * Toowong Station logos * Toowong Station animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Toowong Station character images Direct-to-video * Toowong Station Presents: Follow That Princess Amber (1985) * Christmas Eve on Toowong Station (1978) Category:Toowong Station Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Quasimodo and Esmeralda-related Category:Princess Amber Category:Princess Amber-related Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:747RSH Category:758HEG Category:XQ23HG Category:977RVD Category:2207ST Category:XQ25EG Category:024RPT Category:352KFT Category:050YAT Category:127RWU Category:369RWU Category:618RVD Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Brisbane City Council